


Ha a szemei felém fordulnának...

by Aislin_HU



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Disphoria (about the armor), M/M, Melancholy, Pining, Secret love, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, alphonse-centric, inappropriate feelings galore, on an emotional level only
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Ha a szemei felém fordulnának, vajon képes lenne belém látni, s észrevenni, mi rejlik mögöttem? Meglátná végre, milyen vagyok teljes valómban? Hogy milyen az az „én”, aki túl a páncélon, túl a testvéren, túl azemberenepekedve várja, hogy végre viszonozzák a tekintetét?
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric (unrequited), Edward Elric/Roy Mustang (unrequited)





	Ha a szemei felém fordulnának...

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2010 júniusában Anime Fanfiction Style-on.
> 
> Gd_mechano AlxEd párosítású doujinshijai ihlették. Ajánlom őket figyelmetekbe; szívettépők, de fantasztikusan jók. ;) 
> 
> A fic 2014-ben október havi kiemelt történet volt AFS-en.

Alphonse megemelte a fejét, mikor éles, fehér villanás hasította át a szoba sötétjét. A jelenés csak a pillanat törtrészéig tartott, utána mégis mintha árnyalatokkal világosabbnak tetszett volna a szürkeség. A hálószoba sarkában ülő robosztus alak némán számolni kezdett magában.

_Egy… kettő… három…_

Tekintete az ágyon lévő plédkupacra tévedt, ami alatt bátyja aludta az igazak álmát. Csak a párnán szétterülő hosszú hajtincsek világítottak aranyszínnel az olajlámpa pislákoló fényében.

_Négy… öt… hat…_

Figyelte, hogyan emelkedik meg, majd süllyed le nyugodt tempóban a takaró.

_Hét… nyolc…_

Borzalmas zendülés rázta meg a házat, mintha csak ketté akart volna hasadni az ég: a hangorkán hosszú és recsegő volt, erejével szinte megrezgette a polcokat. Alphonse az ablak felé fordult. Az eső miatt összemosott masszának tűnő üveg mögött haragos szürke volt a táj, a viharos ég egybeolvadt a zivatartól szenvedő földdel.

Ahogy lassan a mennydörgés utóhullámai is elcsitultak, ismét a tetőt verő eső kopogása vált a legerősebb zajforrássá. Alphonse hátradőlt, és nekidöntötte fejét a falnak. _Ez jó közel volt… és ez volt az eddigi legerősebb._

\- Mmh…

Az apró nyöszörgés hallatán azonnal az ágyra szegezte a pillantását: Edward lelökte magáról a takarót, és érthetetlen mormolás kíséretében megfordult fekhelyén. Öccse szeme hozzászokott már a sötéthez, így látta, hogy az alvó arca durva ráncokba torzul, valószínűleg a dörgéstől megzavart álmai miatt.

Már emelkedett volna, hogy felálljon, de aztán meggondolta magát, s visszasüllyedt. Az ormótlan páncéltest túl nagy zajt keltene. Remélte, hogy bátyja magától is megnyugszik.

… De aztán látta, hogy Ed automail keze megmarkolja a párnát, s a fémujjak a puha anyagba mélyednek.

A testvéri ösztön erősebb volt az észérveknél.

\- Nii-san – suttogta felállás közben, s a lehető legcsöndesebb léptekkel megközelítette a fiú ágyát. Ott aztán újra térdre ereszkedett. Szerette volna csitítón megsimítani az aranyszín fejtetőt, de bármilyen fájó is, az ő kezei már nem voltak jók lágy érintésre. Valahogy mégis szerette volna érzékeltetni Eddel, hogy itt van, itt van vele, még akkor is, ha testvére ebből semmit nem érzékel. Bizonytalanul megérintette a fiú jobb kézfejét. – Nyugodj meg, nii-san. Itt vagyok.

Ed kinyitotta a szemét. A pupillái tágak voltak a sötét miatt, a tekintete fáradt, álmos.

\- Al…?

Alphonse biztosan tudta, hogy bátyja messze nem ébredt fel rendesen.

\- Itt vagyok – ismételte meg halkan. Megemelte a plédeket, és újra betakarta a fiút, hogy ne az fázzon meg. Látta, hogy ujjaival hozzáért Ed hasához, de nem érzett semmit. Valami összeszorult benne emiatt. – Aludj, nii-san.

Ismét megérintette Ed kezét, mire a fémujjak eleresztették a meggyötört párnát, csak hogy Alphonse hatalmas tenyere köré kulcsolódhassanak. Ha képes lett volna rá, a páncélruha szája halvány mosolyra húzódott volna.

De nem volt rá képes.

\- Mm – mormolta halkan Ed, s le is csukta a szemeit. Pár pillanattal később a lélegzése már épp olyan egyenletes volt, mint azelőtt.

Alphonse továbbra sem engedte el a kezét, csak csöndesen figyelte a testvére arcát. A máskor ragyogó szőke tincsek egészen barnának tűntek most, hogy ő kitakarta a lámpa fényét. Ed arca kisimult, nyugodt volt, a szája résnyire nyitva. Alphonse büszke volt magára, mert így, ahogy őrizte bátyja álmát, úgy érezte, mintha ő lenne az idősebb. Régen mindig ő volt az, aki annyira félt az égzendüléses viharoktól, hogy kövér könnyek csorogtak az arcán, és Ed volt az, aki aggódva-mosolyogva bebújt mellé az ágyba, megölelte, és elűzte a félelmeit.

Most Alphonse tesz valami hasonlót. Legalábbis, amennyire a jelenlegi teste engedi. Elég sok viharos éjszakát töltött el már el egyedül, volt ideje megszokni.

Pedig mennyire szeretett volna Ed mellett feküdni az ágyban! Hozzábújni, érezni a teste melegét, a haja illatát, a karjait, automailt és valódit egyaránt, megsimítani, rámosolyogni…

De képtelen rá. Amíg otromba páncélba zárt lélek marad, addig nem.

Addig csak annyit tehet, hogy minden éjjel, minden hosszú, fájdalmasan hosszú éjjel ott ül az ágya mellett, vagy a sarokban, vagy az asztal előtt, és nézi, hogyan alszik a testvére. Ha pedig ő felriad valamire és mocorog, odamegy hozzá, s csöndes szavakkal adja a tudtára, hogy mellette van.

És reménykedik benne, hogy ez elég.

Legalább Edwardnak.

 _Ha ember lennék, újra adna nekem jóéjt-puszit, ahogy régen. És én is adnék neki. Meg reggel is._ Sóvárogva nézte a fiú arcát, pont akkor, mikor egy villanás újra fehérbe borította a szobát. Utána megváltozott a tekintete. _Olyan más alvás közben az arckifejezése… Mint egy kisgyereké. Védtelen. Őszinte. Lágy. Ha napközben látja az ember, el sem hinné, hogy ilyen ártatlanul is tud kinézni… Csak én tudom ezt._ Felderült a gondolatra. _Csak én látom nii-sannak ezt az arckifejezését._

A hirtelen felreccsenő dördülés meglepte Alphonse-t. Nem számolt, nem számított rá. Látta, hogy Ed szemöldökei megrándulnak, és a szorítása egy pillanatra erősebbé válik a páncélkézen.

\- Ssh… - susogta megnyugtatón. Ed a dörgést követően hamar ellazult.

Nem örült neki, hogy bátyja nehezen alszik, de annak önző módon mégis igen, hogy így legalább „mozgalmas” az éjszakája. Volt feladata, volt mire – kire – figyelnie. Nem kellett felhúzott lábbakkal ülnie a sarokban, és azon gondolkodni, vajon tényleg világosodik-e már, vagy csak ő képzeli azt nagy sóvárgása közepette.

Utálta a hosszú, koromfekete, hangtalan éjszakákat, de a viharos, zajos, esőszagúakat megkedvelte. Akkor volt eső, aminek figyelhette a ritmikus kopogását, volt villám és fény, ami megtörte a sötétséget… volt Ed, akinek szüksége volt rá.

Alphonse az ágy szélére hajtotta a fejét, és ismét összeszorította a páncélmellkast a szörnyű vágy, hogy lehunyja a szemeit és elaludjon. De mivel egyiket sem tehette meg, csak némán hallgatta Ed lassú, nyugodt lélegzetvételét.

***

\- HÜLYE, HÜLYE, HÜLYE!! – A franciakulcs hangosan csattant az idősebb Elric fivér koponyáján. – Miért nem tudsz vigyázni a karodra?! Megint tele van karcolásokkal!! Van fogalmad róla, mennyi munkám fekszik benne?!

\- MI A FENE BAJOD VAN?! – üvöltött Edward is, miközben bőszen kerülgette Winry heves csapásait. – MOST NEM IS TÖRTEM EL!

\- „Mo-ost”?! – visszhangozta a fiatal szerelő hitetlenkedő hangon. Egy pillanatra megállt lihegni, aztán egy doboz csavart vágott Ed felé. – Te egyszerűen nem – becsülöd – a – munkámat!!

Alphonse tanácstalanul és fáradtan dörzsölte meg bádogfejét.

\- Hé, hagyjátok abba…

A másik kettő mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Valószínűleg pontosan ez történt.

A mellette ülő Risa halkan felkuncogott, mire Alphonse csodálkozva nézett a máskor mindig oly szigorú és komoly nőre.

\- Sosem fognak változni, igaz? Tíz, húsz, sőt negyven év múlva is épp így egymásnak fognak esni ahelyett, hogy azt mondanák, „hiányoztál, jó újra látni”.

\- Valószínűleg – értett egyet. – Nii-san iszonyú makacs tud lenni, de Winry semmivel nem marad le mögötte.

\- Már _most_ olyanok, mint az öreg házasok.

Alphonse akaratlanul is megdermedt. Lassan pillantott le a veszekedőket figyelő hadnagyra.

Risa megérezhette a pillantását, mert a szemébe nézett.

\- Ne érts félre, Alphonse-kun, nem állt szándékomban következtetéseket levonni. – A hangja ismét olyan komoly volt, mint általában, eltűnt belőle a szórakozás melegsége. De ugyanolyan kedves volt. – Gyerekkori barátoknál, különösen, ha ellentétes neműek, gyakran fordul elő, hogy zsörtölődő házaspárként viselkedjenek.

\- Nem – mondta lassan Alphonse, érezve a kényszert, hogy valahogy meggyőzze Hawkeye hadnagyot: _nem_ érintette rosszul a téma -, tényleg olyanok. Mármint… tudom, hogy Winry… kedveli nii-sant. És gondolom nii-san is… mi is nagyon kedveljük, _szeretjük_ őt. – Valamiért fontosnak érezte, hogy többes számban beszéljen a Winry iránti szeretetükről.

\- Értem. – Risa megemelte a csészéjét, és kortyolt egyet a teájából. – Nos, én is kedvelem őt. Pajkos, jólelkű lány. Vidám lehet vele az élet.

Alphonse hosszan figyelte a lassan csituló „párt”.

\- Tényleg az.

Bár nem éltek együtt (sőt mióta Ed csatlakozott a katonasághoz, még csak nem is látták egymást gyakran), valahányszor együtt voltak, Winry színt és életet hozott a hétköznapjaikba. Ez különösen a mostani nehéz időkben tűnt fontosnak. A lány jelképezte a testvérek számára az otthont, a szeretetet, a családot, vagyis mindent, amire vágytak, és amit védtek.

\- Szeretnétek a jövőben együtt élni valahol?

\- Együtt? – Elgondolkodott. Igen, persze, mindig úgy tervezték, hogy valahol egymás közelében élnek majd, hogy ha egyszer csak megkívánják Winry almás pitéjét, mindössze egy köpésnyire kelljen majd átugorniuk. De az meg sem fordult Alphonse fejében, hogy ténylegesen együtt, egy házban éljenek. _Az én szememben a jövő mindig nii-sanról és rólam szólt._ Azóta _a nap óta csak az a célunk, hogy visszakaphassuk az eredeti testünket, így csak egymásról szól minden. Én és ő. Ő és én. És persze Winry, meg Pinako nagyi, meg az ezredes, meg a hadnagy, meg a többi barát… De ők mások. Önző vagyok? Ki akarom sajátítani nii-sant. Nem akarok önző lenni. Nii-san nem a tulajdonom, nem az enyém._ – Azt hiszem, igen – felelte végül bizonytalanul. Szeretett volna kényelmetlenül megmozdulni a hadnagy átható tekintete miatt. – Winry is örülne neki.

\- Abban biztos vagyok. – Risa szálegyenesen ült a fotelban, szépen, méltósággal. Alphonse meg tudta érteni, miért tartja olyan nagyra Mustang ezredes a hölgyet. – Az a lány nagyon szeret benneteket.

_Főleg Edwardot._

Alphonse csöndesen meredt a padlóra, és ezúttal hálát adott, amiért a páncélmaszk nem engedte látszani az érzéseit.

Elképzelte, hogy évek múlva hárman együtt élnek valami csöndes, szép helyen. Winry vacsorát főz nekik. A fiúk, akik természetesen újra olyanok, mint azon végzetes nap előtt, örömmel tüntetik el az ételt, megköszönik, aztán mind nyugovóra térnek.

Winry és Ed addigra talán együtt lesznek. Talán együtt mennek el aludni.

Ő pedig megint egyedül tölti az éjszakát.

Szinte szerette volna hangosan kimondani a gondolatait – csak hogy Ed felfigyeljen rá, és morogva letagadja, hogy „Ő? Winryvel? Ugyan, soha az életben”…

Önző. Irigy. Kapzsi. Nem akar osztozkodni senkivel.

Bűnös.

_Nem, én is együtt leszek valakivel. Valakivel, akinek hallgathatom a lélegzését az álmatlan éjszakákon. Akinek érezhetem a teste melegét magam mellett. És elképzelhetem, hogy nii-san az…_

_Nem, ez nem helyes._ Alphonse megpróbálta elképzelni magát egy lány mellett. Felvágott nyelvű, erős lányt nem akar. Inkább valaki olyat, aki csendesebb, aki jobban illik hozzá jellemében. Jó lenne, ha hosszú, szőke hajkorona keretezné az arcát – nem Ed miatt, hanem mert egyszerűen csak vonzották a szép, illatos fürtök.

_Winry haja is hosszú szőke, de az nem tetszik. Közel sem olyan gyönyörű, mint nii-sané._

Nem, megint nem jó. Alphonse szerette volna megrázni a fejét, de nem akarta magára vonni az elmélyedő hadnagy figyelmét.

De nem tudta elképzelni magát lány mellett. Ha állna is valaki az oldalán, számára akkor is Ed lenne a legfontosabb. A bátyja volt számára a világ közepe, sőt _maga a világ._

 _És ha nem sikerül visszanyerni az eredeti alakunkat? Ha még évek múltán is ebben a páncélban leszek? Akkor idővel kénytelen leszek Winryre vagy másokra hagyni, hogy éjjelente őrizzék nii-san álmait. Kénytelen leszek hagyni, hogy mások is meglássák azt az arcát, amit eddig csak nekem mutatott meg. Mégis hogy ne választaná őket helyettem? És mégis hogy hibáztathatnám érte? Az embereknek emberi kapcsolatokra,_ kontaktusokra _van szüksége. Engem még csak „embernek” sem lehet nevezni._

Nem, Ed sosem dobná el őt magától. Ed szereti őt. A karját adta érte, hogy visszakaphassa a lelkét. Alphonse nem kételkedett abban, hogy bármi mást is gondolkodás nélkül feladott volna érte.

Ő is így volt ezzel. Az egész teste odalett, de látott: Edward mosolya megnyugtatta. Hallott: bátyja nevető, kiabáló, büszke, bosszankodó hangja megtöltötte a mindennapjait. Beszélt: elmondhatta, mi jár a fejében, leszidhatta a testvérét, ha az fedetlen hassal aludt el. És volt egy hatalmas páncélruházat, ami ha másra nem is, de arra jó volt, hogy a segítségével megvédje azokat, akiket szeret. _Amíg ezek itt vannak nekem, nem fogom sajnálni, hogy bádogtestben vagyok a testvérem mellett ahelyett, hogy a sajátomban lennék, de valahol messze tőle._

\- Nos, most már megyek, megkeresem az ezredest. – Risa felemelkedett a fotelből, s a csészéjét az előttük lévő asztalra tette. – Az a telefonbeszélgetés nem tarthat ennyi ideig.

Alphonse bólintott. A csészére nézett, az aljában maradt kevéske teára, és elgondolkodott, vajon milyen ízű. Már nem is emlékezett az ízekre. Vajon el lehet őket felejteni? Teljesen?

\- A mély hang úgy szelte keresztül a szobát, akár Risa puskagolyói. A hadnagy arcán halvány mosoly futott végig, feltehetően felettese jó időzítésétől. Alphonse a bátyjára nézett, aki abban a pillanatban abbahagyta az üvöltözést Winryvel, amint Roy Mustang megjelent az ajtóban. – Nem otthon vagy. Hálás lennék, ha nem pusztítanátok itt tovább.

Winry és Ed halványan kipirultak, a fiú mégis felpüffesztette az arcát.

\- Nem is törtünk össze semmit! – mordult az ezredesre.

Mustang csak megforgatta a szemeit, aztán a mellette álló Risára nézett.

\- Jöjjön, hadnagy. Meg kell beszélnünk pár dolgot.

\- Igen, uram. – A nő hátrafordult miközben követte az ezredest. – Winry, Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun – nézett mindegyikükre -, még látjuk egymást.

\- Viszlát, hadnagy! – integetett Winry is. A lány aztán, úgy tűnik, teljesen lecsillapodva, Ed felé fordult. – Szóval, Ed, mesélj. Te is, Al – pillantott a fotelban ülő alakra. – Mi történt veletek, mióta nem láttuk egymást?

Alphonse valami kellemetlent érzett magában. Winry egész idáig észre sem vette őt.

A bátyjára nézett, de Ed nem viszonozta sem az ő, sem a gyerekkori barátjuk pillantását; Az ajtót nézte, s az arckifejezését öccse hirtelen nem is tudta hova tenni.

_Úgy érzem, ismerősnek kellene lennie ennek a tekintetnek._

Ed arcáról aztán egy pillanat alatt eltűnt a furcsa kifejezés, s fogcsikorgatva fordult a nagyokat pislogó Winry felé.

\- Az a barom ezredes! Most mit volt úgy oda?! Nem is tettünk kárt semmiben! Nem mintha nem tudnánk alkímiával amúgy is azonnal helyrehozni…

\- Tudod, igaza van – vonta össze a szemöldökét rosszallóan Winry. – A kapitányságon nem kellene…

\- TE beszélsz? – fújta fel magát Ed. – Hiszen te kezdted az egészet!

\- Hogy MI VAN?!

\- Mert rögtön rám kellett ugranod, mintha szétvertem volna az automailt, vagy mi, holott…

\- Nem az én hibám, hogy annyira nem tudsz vigyázni rá, hogy…

A ricsajok megint felerősödtek, de Alphonse nem bánta. Pontosabban: nem _ezt_ bánta.

Valami nem stimmelt vele. Ráadásul soha nem érezte még magát _ennyire_ szobadísznek.

***

\- Hé, Al, nem láttad a pólómat? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy valahol errefele volt…

Alphonse már hosszú ideje figyelte szótlanul az öltöző testvérét, így kellett pár másodperc, míg végül levette róla a szemeit. Körülnézett a szobában.

\- Nem azt keresed, ami ott van a szék alatt?

Ed leeresztette a kezéből a takarót, és átsétált az asztalhoz. A léptei vizes nyomokat hagytak maguk után a padlón.

\- De, ez az. Köszi!

A lámpa derűs narancsfénybe borította a szobát, a kinti szürkület ellenére is. A falakon ugyanazok a fények és árnyékok táncoltak, amik Ed meztelen felsőtestét is megfestették. Az izmok jól láthatóan megmozdultak, mikor a fiú áthúzta fején a frissen megtalált pólót, az aranyhaj meglibbent, ahogy aztán kihúzta azt mögüle. Alphonse látta, hogy a nedves fürtök sötét foltokat hagynak a póló hátán és vállrészén.

\- Nii-san, megint nem törölköztél meg rendesen – feddte meg bátyját. Felállt a székből, és miközben odament a testvéréhez, felvette a földről a korábban ledobott vajszínű törülközőt. – Meg fogsz fázni.

Ed tett egy suta mozdulatot, hogy félrelökje öccse kezeit, mikor az ráborította az anyagot a fejére s dörzsölgetni kezdte a haját, de utána hagyta lehullni a karját.

\- Erős az immunrendszerem.

\- Nem szeretném, ha beteg lennél.

Az idősebb Elric félrehúzódott, ám Alphonse megelégedve látta, hogy durcás képpel ugyan, de tovább dörzsöli a haját. Tudta, hogy bátyja senki másra nem hallgatott volna így. Ettől megint különlegesnek érezte magát.

Aztán valahogy eszébe jutott a Risával folytatott rövid beszélgetés… már sokadjára. Automatikusan az ablak felé fordult; a páncélruházat talán nem engedi látszani az érzéseit, Edward azonban mégis mindig képes volt érzékelni, ha valami rosszul érintette őt.

 _Olyan szürke odakinn minden, mintha eltörölték volna a világból a színeket. És csak egyre sötétebb lesz, fekete…_ Al már jól ismerte az előjeleket. Ez egy hangtalan, koromfekete éjszaka lesz.

Végtelen órák hosszú sora, amikor csak fölösleges, hasztalan dolgokon fog gondolkodni.

Visszafordult a testvére felé, mikor az egy laza mozdulattal az ágy mellé hajította a törülközőt, aztán kócos haját igazgatva odasétált az asztalhoz. Alphonse figyelte, hogyan hajol a sárgás papírok fölé, hogyan olvassa át sokadszorra a tintával rávésett sorokat, hogyan tanulmányozza a rajzolt mintákat és köröket. Szerette, amikor Ed ilyen összpontosító arcot vágott, mikor a szemöldökei összefutottak a koncentrálástól a homlokán, a száját pedig enyhén összecsücsörítette. Ez is olyan ábrázat volt, amit ő láthatott a legtöbbször.

\- Holnap már tényleg oda kell adni az ezredesnek – mondta, s meglepődött, mikor Ed összerezzent a hangja hallatán.

\- Aham.

_Mi volt ez a furcsa hangszín?_

Alphonse a bátyjára meresztette tekintetét: a fiú a két kezével támaszkodott az asztallapon, a vállai szinte egyvonalban voltak a fejével. Az arcát nem látta, ezért közelebb lépett hozzá, oldalra, megint közelebb…

 _Ismerem ezt a tekintetet._ Ugyanezt látta korábban is, a kapitányságon… _Nii-san, miért nézel így? Mintha máshol lennél, noha itt állsz előttem… mellettem… Miért nem engem nézel? Miért nem_ énrám _nézel?_

\- Nii-san?

Ed megrezzent, aztán felnézett a mellette álló magas alakra; zavartan elmosolyodott, de az aranyszínű szemei nem melegedtek fel.

\- Bocs, Al, elbambultam. – A szája elé tátotta a kezét, és előadott egy műásítást. – A’sszem le kéne már feküdnöm.

Alphonse a száját harapdálta volna, ha képes lett volna rá.

\- Utálom az éjszakákat.

Nem szándékosan csúszott ki a száján, de végül is nem bánta meg – ezzel legalább sikerült elérnie, hogy testvére szeméből eltűnjön az a távoli kifejezés. Ed szomorúan nézett rá, és Alphonse pontosan tudta, mi szalad végig a fejében. „Sajnálom, hogy egyedül kell ébren lenned. Sajnálom, hogy ezt tettem veled.” – ezt sugallta a tekintete.

\- Itt maradjak veled?

\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza a kérdésen meglepődött Alphonse.

\- Itt maradok veled – döntötte el Ed. Az ágyhoz sétált, felkapta a takarót meg a párnát, eloltotta a lámpát, aztán visszament az öccséhez, és megfogta annak kezét. – Gyere.

Alphonse szótlanul hagyta, hogy Ed az ágy mögé vezesse, és akkor sem ellenkezett, mikor lenyomta őt ülőhelyzetben a földre. Mikor azonban bátyja lehuppant mellé, rádőlt, az ölébe tette a párnát, majd maga is ráhajtotta a fejét, rájött, mit is akar a másik.

\- Ne, nii-san – mondta neki, s közben megpróbált elhúzódni. – Nem alhatsz így.

\- Mér nem? – Ed fészkelődött egy kicsit, aztán magára húzta a takarót. A még mindig nedves haja szétterült a páncélon.

\- Nem vagyok kényelmes. Teljesen el fogod aludni a végtagjaidat. – Al nyelni szeretett volna. Aztán meg átölelni a testvérét. Pedig milyen nagy szüksége lett volna most erre! – És hideg vagyok. Meg fogsz fázni.

\- Nem baj – szusszantotta csukott szemekkel Ed. – Majd teletömsz gyógyszerekkel, és egykettőre helyre jövök. Amúgy meg mondtam, hogy erős az immunrendszerem.

\- De…

\- Na csönd, aludni szeretnék. – Hirtelen megfeszült a teste, s szinte érezhetőn megfagyott körülötte a levegő. Összeszorult az ökle a párna körül, és lehajtotta a fejét, mikor rájött, mit mondott. – Sajnálom, Al.

Alphonse tudta, hogy a testvére nem csak a mostani megszólalásért kér bocsánatot.

\- Semmi baj, nii-san. Aludj. – _Majd visszarakom az ágyra, ha elaludt._

Ed bólintott, és nem szólalt meg többet. Alphonse a fiú derekán tartotta az egyik kezét, figyelve, a súlyával nem okoz e neki kényelmetlenséget, de Ed nem szólt semmit, így lassan ő is ellazult. Egyre sötétebb volt, amit csak fokozatosan tudott megszokni, de nem mozdult, csak nézte, hogyan válik egyre inkább sziluettszerűvé az ölében fekvő személy.

_Ha nem csak ez a hülye páncél lenne, érezném is, hogyan veszi a levegőt, nem csak látnám. Érezném a súlyát, érezném a bőrét magamon. Amikor bezárta ebbe a lelkemet, minden fizikai szükségletem eltűnt, igaz? Az éhség, a szomjúság, a fáradtság. De akkor mi ez a vágy, hogy érezhessem őt? Ez is fizikai szükséglet, nem? Ez miért nem tűnt el? Miért van bennem ilyen erősen?_

Amilyen gyengéden csak tudta, megsimította a szőke fejet. _Itt maradt velem. Nem akart egyedül hagyni. Nem kell a sarokban összehúzódva figyelnem a kinti tájat. Köszönöm, nii-san._ Elrántotta a kezét, mikor Ed megmozdult.

\- Al… - A hangja nem tűnt igazán álmosnak.

\- Sajnálom – mentegetőzött. – Azt hittem, már alszol.

Ed alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. Úgy tűnt, mintha mondani akarna valamit, csak nem tudja, hogyan fogalmazza meg. Alphonse várt egy ideig, de mikor már attól tartott, a testvére tényleg elalszik, óvatosan rákérdezett.

\- Nii-san…?

\- Hé, Al, szerinted… - Alphonse megint kivárt. Nem értette, mi lehet az, ami miatt ilyen bizonytalanul fogalmaz Ed. A fiú végül hadarva kiköpte: - Szerinted a hadnagy bele van esve az ezredesbe?

A fiatalabb Elric megfeszült. Az biztos, hogy _nem_ ezt a kérdést várta.

 _Ezért volt még ébren nii-san? Ezen gondolkodott?_ Úgy érezte, mintha kalapálna a szíve, holott teljes bizonyossággal tudta, hogy Ed egyetlen szervét sem zárta bele a páncélruhába. De az is lehet, hogy Ed sebes szívverése visszhangzott benne. _Nem is ezt akarta kérdezni. Valójában arra kíváncsi, vajon az_ ezredes _szereti-e a_ hadnagyot _._

Szűknek érezte a páncélt, mintha hirtelen összement volna a mellkasa. A kalapálás tovább folytatódott a fejében.

\- Nem tudom, nii-san. – Nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy hozzátegye: „Miért kérdezed?” Ha Ed ne-adj-isten válaszolt volna… Megrázta a fejét. – Fogalmam sincs.

\- Nem is számít – dünnyögte Ed alig hallhatóan. A fejét mélyebbre fúrta a párnába, s közben közelebb nyomult Al fémtestéhez. – Az álmosság beszél belőlem. Jó éjt.

\- Neked is – suttogta.

Hiába teltek a percek, hiába feküdt ott vele Ed, Alphonse sehol nem találta magában azt a derűs örömöt és hálát, ami az előbb még határozottan ott volt benne. A nem létező kalapács megállíthatatlanul döngette végig a testét, s ezt még Ed közelsége sem tudta lecsillapítani.

Hirtelen jött rá, mi az, amit érez: félelem. Nem is félelem – _rettegés_. Ugyanezt a borzalmat érezte akkor is, amikor Risa szavai kapcsán elmerengett Winry és Ed közös jövőjéről.

_Nem jelent semmit. Csak beleképzelek mindenfélét. De még ha nem is… ugyan mi történhetne? Nii-san mindig itt lesz velem. Nii-san soha nem fog elhagyni engem._

Fogalma sincs, mennyi idő telt el, mire Ed végre tényleg elaludt. Párszor megsimította a fejét, és mikor már semmilyen reakciót nem váltott ki a másikból a mozdulat, Alphonse a fiú teste alá nyúlt, és megemelve őt feltápászkodott a földről. Halkan susogott neki, mikor Ed mordult egyet, s akkor is, mikor lefektette őt az ágyra. Miután ráterítette a takarót, még egyszer végigsimította a fejét.

Alphonse ezek után letelepedett az ágy szélére, s folytatta azt, amivel szinte minden estéjét töltötte: figyelte az alvó bátyját.

De ezúttal végig fájón kalapált benne a láthatatlan valami.

***

\- Az istenit, Fullmetal, nem lehetne legalább _egyszer_ normálisan beszélni ahelyett, hogy rögtön üvölteni kezdenél?!

\- De hiszen maga üvölt!

\- Miután leverted a képeket az irodám faláról, ne csodáld!

\- Nem vertem volna le, ha nem mondja rám, hogy olyan kicsi vagyok, mint törpebolha a jól táplált elefántok hátán!

\- Az isten szerelmére, csak annyit mondtam, hogy szükségem lenne _egy kis szívességre_!! Tényleg ennyire szeretnéd, hogy leégessem a bőrt a húsodról?!

Alphonse felsóhajtott. Máskor talán odamenne a két veszekedő közé, és megpróbálná lecsillapítani a bátyját, de most valahogy… nem ment. Legszívesebben a füleit is becsukta volna, miközben befordul a sarok felé.

Az elmúlt időszakban sokat figyelte, hogyan viszonyul egymáshoz Ed és Mustang ezredes. Attól eltekintve, hogy másodpercek alatt képesek voltak lesüllyedni a veszekedő gyerekek szintjére, egyértelműnek tűnt, hogy mindketten tisztelik a másikat. Alphonse is tisztelte Mustangot. A fivérek hozzá, és rajta keresztül Hawkeye hadnagyhoz álltak a legközelebb a katonaságtól. Eleve Mustang volt az, aki idehozta őket, és az egyre bonyolódó ügyek szálait is közösen próbálták kibogozgatni.

De ez nem magyarázat arra, miért tűnt Ed mindig olyan derűsnek, miután beszélt az ezredessel – főleg, hogy a „beszéd” az esetek nagy részében „kiabálást” jelentett. Most is: hiába fújta fel a fiú az arcát, hiába vágott duzzogó-dühös képet, Alphonse látta a szemein, hogy jól érzi magát. Ismerte már eléggé a bátyját.

Mustang volt az, aki hamarabb elunta a helyzetet. Egy fogcsikorgatás kíséretében fejen vágta Edet, aztán torkát megköszörülve kihúzta magát, feltehetőleg a méltóságát igyekezvén visszaállítani.

\- Fullmetal, hírt kaptam egy férfiról, pontosabban alkimistáról. Humán transzmutációval kísérletezgetett.

Ed a fejét dörzsölgette, de ennek hallatán elkomorult a tekintete.

\- Már nem érdekel minket az humán transzmutáció. Arra kell módot találnunk, hogy visszaalakíthassuk a testünket.

\- Ezzel tisztában vagyok. – Mustang szeme összeszűkült. – De mivel már a bölcsek kövét sem akarjátok használni…

\- Persze, hogy nem! – vágott közbe szenvedélyesen Edward. – Ártatlan emberi életeket nem haszná…

\- …, azt javaslom, látogassátok meg őt. Annak alapján, amit hallottam, az eredményei… érdekesek. – Mustang úgy tett, mint aki nem is hallotta a közbeszólást. Elfordította a fejét, s a tekintetével megkereste Alphonsét. – Nincs messze a város, ahol lakik.

Ed hangosan felszusszantott, s közben nekivetette a hátát a falnak. A karjait összefonta maga előtt, az automail felcsillant a felhúzódó kesztyűje alatt.

\- És hogy jön ehhez a „szívesség”, amit emlegetett?

Az ezredes újra a szőke fiatal irányába fordult.

\- Teljesen véletlenül ott lakik egy ismerősöm. Át kellene adni neki valamit… és egy üzenetet.

\- Hm! – Ed unottan megvakarta a nyakát, és nem szólt, de testvérét nem verte át a színjátékkal. Alphonse tudta, hogy magában már igent mondott.

Mielőtt további szó hangozhatott volna el, Hawkeye hadnagy kopogott, majd lépett be az ajtón.

\- Uram, Armstrong őrnagy beszélni szeretne önnel – jelentette hivatalos hangon. A fiúkat most egy pillantásra sem méltatta.

Az ezredes bólintott.

\- Értem, hadnagy. Menjünk. – Visszafordult Ed felé. – Maradjatok itt, még folytatjuk. – A fiú felhúzta az orrát.

Amint a két felnőtt eltűnt, Ed hangosan felhorkantott, aztán odasétált az öccséhez, és ledobta magát mellé a fotelre.

\- Az a barom Mustang! – mordult fel, s közben összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

Alphonse nem szólt semmit.

_Azt hiszi, ha durván beszél, nem fogom észrevenni? Ismerem őt. Sokat figyeltem mostanában mindkettejüket. Azt hiszi, nem láttam, milyen izgatott volt, mikor ma bejöttünk a kapitányágra? Azt hiszi, nem láttam, hogyan csillantak fel a szemei az ezredes láttán? Azt hiszi, nem vettem észre az arcán átsuhanó csalódottságot, mikor a hadnagy megjelent, és elhívta őt?_

_Most is itt ül, és néz maga elé, de én tudom, hogy gondolkodik. Azon jár a feje, hogy milyen kapcsolat lehet Risa és Mustang közt. Biztosan figyeli őket, nézi, hogyan és milyen hangnemben beszélnek egymással, de tudja, hogy ez nem elég, hogy azt nem fogja tudni kideríteni, hogy viszonyulnak egymáshoz, mikor_ kettesben _vannak…_

 _Pontosan ezt teszem én is_ , döbbent rá Alphonse. Enyhén oldalra fordította a fejét, s tekintetét a bátyjára függesztette - az ő egyetlen és szeretett bátyjára. _A szememmel követem a mozdulatait, és azon töprengek, vajon milyen érzései vannak az ezredes iránt, hogy vajon a szemem láttára fogják-e elragadni őt tőlem… Semmi másra nem figyelek, csak őrá, épp úgy, ahogy nii-san is csak az ezredesre figyel… ezért nem veszi észre soha a tekintetemet._

_Mindketten más irányba nézünk; olyan irányba, ahonnan nem fogják viszonozni a pillantásunkat._

\- Al, mi van veled? – A kérdezett felrévedt Ed hangjának hallatán. Az aranyszemek egyenesen őt nézték, szinte aggódva. Alphonse-t egyszerre öntötte el valami kis melegség, és valami iszonytató hideg. – Olyan csendes vagy mostanában. Mintha nem is lennél itt.

\- Nem tudom, nii-san. – Ugyan mit felelhetne erre a kérdésre? Megpróbált vidámabb színt adni a hangjának. – Ne aggódj. Biztos csak a sok esőzés miatt lett nyomottabb a hangulatom.

Ed kétkedően nézett rá, de aztán lassan bólintott. Hátrébb söpörte a haját, aztán egy utolsó pillantást vetve öccsére hátradőlt a kanapén, s lehunyta a szemét.

Alphonse nem akart arra gondolni, vajon kit lát bátyja a csukott szemhéjai mögött. Azt mindenesetre tudta, _ő_ kit látott volna.

Baj az, ha retteg attól, hogy valaki el fogja venni tőle a testvérét? Hiszen neki már senki más nincs ezen a világon. Az apjuk rég elhagyta őket, édesanyjuk meghalt… Edward az egyetlen vérrokona, aki itt van vele, aki egy pillanatra sem hagyta magára. Akire mindig számíthat. Akinek támaszt nyújtott, s aki támasza volt. Akivel, mióta erre a világra született, majd’ minden napját és éjjelét együtt töltötte. Akit a legjobban szeret a világon.

Tudta, hogy Ed is így érez, de mégsem _teljesen_ így – és pontosan ez volt az, ami lassan, de biztosan megmérgezte a napjait. Ő lenne túlságosan önző, amiért nem akar, amiért _fél_ elszakadni a testvérétől?

\- Nii-san… - Fogalma sincs, miért szólalt meg, de a szörnyű gondolatok már olyan erősen verdestek benne, hogy úgy érezte, az egész páncélzat dermedt jegessé fagy. – Nii-san, ugye mindig velem leszel?

Edward azonnal kinyitotta a szemmét öccse tétova hangjának hallatán, s most teljes testével felé fordult. A tekintetéből egyértelműen látszott, hogy nem érti a váratlan kérdést, de pár pillanattal később ellágyult a pillantása.

\- Hülye. – Megemelte az ép bal karját, s megérintette a páncélruha mellrészét. Az ujjai szétterültek a hűvös fémen, s Al talán csak képzelődött, de szinte érezte a tenyérből áradó melegséget. – Persze, hogy mindig veled leszek. Hogy jut eszedbe egyáltalán ilyet kérdezni?

Alphonse bocsánatkérőn megrázta a fejét. Csak nézte a bátyját - a meleg, aranyszínű szemét, a bíztató mosolyát -, s reménykedett benne, hogy az ezredes még sokáig, nagyon sokáig nem tér vissza.

***

Alkonyodott. Odakinn hűvös volt az idő, és Alphonse ezt szerette a legjobban. A táj ilyenkor nem szürke vagy színtelen volt, hanem pont fordítva: mintha valaki ragyogó festéket pocsolt volna a máskor egyszínű égre, az most élénk rózsaszínben pompázott. Fátyolos felhők hömpölyögtek az égbolton, melyen a hajnali rózsa előbb pasztelles lilává, majd fokozatosan mélykékké változott a távoli, fakószürke hegyek fölött. A napkorongból nem sok látszott, de a szín kavalkádot nemsokára áthasította egy rikító narancssárga vonal. Alphonse addig követte szemével a narancsos foltokat, míg a sárgás színek végül el nem tűntek, hogy átadják helyüket az este mélykékjeinek. Utána aztán levette karjait az ablakpárkányról, s felegyenesedett.

A nappaliban ugyanaz a meleg narancsos szín uralkodott, mint pillanatokkal ezelőtt a szabadban. Alphonse nem szerette a sötétet, mert az mindig az éjszakára emlékeztette, ezért több lámpa is égett, táncoló fényeket vetve a bútorokra és a falakra. Csend volt azonban, a csendet azonban – a sötéttel ellentétben - nem tudta mivel elűzni.

Edward már egy jó órája a szobájában volt. Alphonse nem akarta megzavarni őt – tudta, hogy testvérének szüksége van arra, hogy kicsit egyedül is lehessen. Az, hogy életük nagy részét együtt töltik, nem jelenti azt, hogy egymás árnyékaiként kell viselkedniük. Minden normális embernek szüksége van időnként a magányra, s Al nem szándékozta megfosztani ettől a bátyját.

Most azonban a lénye mélyén ott motoszkált a kellemetlen érzés, s emiatt nem tudott teljesen ellazulni. Máskor olvasni szokott, alkímiáról vagy másról, vagy merengeni, szimplán lekötni magát… de most túl sok minden járt a fejében. A gondolatai újra és újra visszatértek a mellette lévő szobában lévő alak felé.

 _Nii-san szemei szebbek, mint a legteljesebb pompájában ragyogó aranyszínű nap._ Őszintén így vélte. Tudta, hogy Ed és ő is apjuk külsőjét örökölték, és mindig büszke volt a ritka haj- és szemszínükre. _Ha nekem is meglenne a saját testem, mindenki láthatná, hogy nii-san és én testvérek vagyunk, azonosak,_ egyek _. Szemmel látható, tapintható bizonyítéka lenne a közöttünk lévő megkérdőjelezhetetlen és felbonthatatlan köteléknek._ Komoran nézett le a mellkasára, a nagy, ormótlan páncélra. _Ebben a testben viszont nem hogy az öccse, de még ember sem vagyok._

Ha újra teljesen ember lenne, Ed vajon végre _őrá_ nézne? Többet látna a lelkéből, mint most, így, ebben a hatalmas fémtestben?

Hirtelen fagyos hideg szakadt Alphonse vállaira, s terjedt szét onnan az utolsó porcikájába is. _Nii-san azért törődik ennyit velem, azért mardossa a bűntudat, mert bűnös abban, hogy elveszítettem a testemet. De ha visszakapom, ha újra ember leszek, már nem lesz oka folyton velem törődnie. Mi van, ha utána már nem akar majd velem lenni? Ha a bűntudata elmúltával már nem én leszek számára a legfontosabb?_

Soha nem fordult még meg korábban ez a gondolat a fejében. Most mintha kiverte volna tőle a víz. Mintha…

 _Bolond vagyok_ , korholta magát azonnal. _Nii-san azt mondta, mindig velem lesz. Még le is szidott, amiért megfordult a fejemben ennek az ellenkezője. Nii-san pedig soha nem hazudik. Nekem nem._

_De… ehhez nem kell hazudni. Lehet, hogy most még komolyan gondolja, de ha már mindketten újra olyanok leszünk, mint régen, talán rájön, hogy nem kell engem pesztrálnia._

_Szívesebben lesz Winryvel vagy Mustanggal…_

_Nem!_ Alphonse kétségbeesetten próbálta kizárni a fejéből az ocsmány gondolatokat, de azok mintha ragadós csápokkal fonták volna körbe az elméjét. _Csak az önzőségem, a félelmem beszél belőlem. Nincs okom megkérdőjelezni nii-san szavait. És még ha igaz is lenne… az nem jelenti azt, hogy nii-san már nem szeretne többé engem!_

_…De nem én leszek számára a világ…_

_…_

_Most az vagyok?_

Nem bírta tovább. Túl sok minden örvénylett a fejében – olyan dolgok, amiknek nem lett volna ott helyük, és amik arra kényszerítették, hogy forduljon sarkon, és válaszokat követelve siessen be a bátyja szobájába..

Azt sem tudta biztosan, _ő_ akar e egyáltalán válaszokat, vagy csak a szörnyű önzőség és féltékenység, ami újabban befészkelte magát a mellkasába. De az érzései már olyan elviselhetetlenek voltak, mintha valósággal fojtogatták volna.

A nyelve hegyén kitörésre készült a türelmetlen „nii-san!”, de amint felcsapta a bátyja szobájának ajtaját, a megszólítás a szájában maradt.

A helyiségben csaknem teljes sötétség uralkodott; az ablak redői lehúzva, a lámpák eloltva… egyedül a kisasztalon álló egyetlen gyertyaszálnak köszönhető, hogy Ed sziluettje felmerengett a nehéz feketeségben.

A fiú megrezzent, mintha áram érte volna, és az ajtó felé kapta a fejét – mikor aztán meglátta a még mindig kilincset szorító Alphonse-t, az ajkára harapott, és visszafordult az asztalon lévő gyertya felé. A narancsos láng meglibbent, ahogy Ed felrakta karjait az asztalra, s rájuk fektette a fejét.

\- Mindjárt kimegyek, Al – mondta, de a hangja olyan színtelennek tűnt a máskor mindig határozott és erős megszólalásai után, hogy öccse meg sem tudott mozdulni.

\- Mit csinálsz, nii-san? – suttogta akarata ellenére Alphonse.

Ed alakjának csak a körvonala látszódott, ahogy a vékony kis láng megvilágította. A tartása, a háta olyan távolinak tűnt, hogy a kisebbik Elricben összeszorult valami a látványtól.

\- Semmit.

Persze, ez egyértelmű. Alphonse is látta, hogy Ed nem csinál semmit. Ugyanakkor tudta, hogy _valamit_ mégis csinál – töpreng, gondolkodik, emésztődik, gyötrődik… talán csak az egyik, talán mind.

Sikerült rávennie magát, hogy végre bezárja maga mögött az ajtót, halkan, óvatosan, aztán tétova léptekkel megindult a testvére felé. Hiába ért hozzá közelebb minden megtett lépéssel, úgy érezte, a közöttük lévő távolság mit sem csökken. Soha nem tűnt még Ed ilyen elérhetetlennek.

 _Miért nem nézel még mindig rám, nii-san? Nem látod, hogy aggódom? Nem jellemző rád, hogy egymagad ülj a sötétben…_ Szerette volna kimondani, de attól tartott, ha hangot ad a kérdéseinek, darabokra hullik a tünékeny pillanat. 

Megállt Ed mellett, s kissé lehajolva lenézett rá.

\- Nii-san…

Ed meg se rebbent. Karjain pihentette a fejét, s távoli, üresnek tűnő arckifejezéssel meredt fel a gyertyára, aminek oldalán már nagy cseppekben gördült le a viasz, csak hogy aztán különös alakzatokban gyűljön össze az üvegtartóban. Az arckifejezése túl messzinek, túl másviláginak és ábrándosnak tűnt ahhoz, hogy normálisnak lehessen nevezni. A máskor aranyszín szemek egész bronzosra változtak, a fénytől összeszűkült fekete pupillákban tisztán látszott a táncoló gyertyaláng alakja.

Alphonse nem létező szíve lassú, nehéz dobbanásokba kezdett, s valami együttérzés féle érzelem jelent meg benne. _Együttérzés?_ Fájt neki ilyennek, majdhogynem bánatosnak látnia a testvérét, de a fájdalomban volt még valami más is, valami új, és mégis jól ismert. Valami, ami azt súgta, hogy szánnia kell a bátyját.

Újra a szomorú tekintetű szemekre nézett, a pislogás nélkül meredő íriszekre, s amikor a gyertyaláng visszatükröződve megcsillant a fényes gömbökön, Alphonse-ra fájdalmas hirtelenséggel zuhant rá a valóság.

_A láng. A lángot nézi, a lángra mered ilyen szomorúan és másvilágian. A lángra, amiről tudja, hogy elérhetetlen…_

A tudata még fel sem fogta ezt teljesen, mikor a keze már Ed vállát szorította. Ahogy térdre omlott az asztal mellett, testvére döbbenten kapta felé a fejét.

\- Al, mit…

\- Ne, nii-san! – szakadtak fel belőle gondolkodás nélkül a szavak. – Felejtsd el! Ne törődj ezzel! Oltsd el, és gyere ki hozzám!

Minden korábbi félelmét és rettegését százszoros erővel érezte újra megszállni a lelkét. A kemény páncélruházat megremegett.

\- Oltsd el…

\- Al, mi bajod? Nem szoktál így viselkedni. – Ed komolyan ijedtnek tűnt. A két kezét Alphonse vállaira fektette. – Al…?

Alphonse reszketegen beszívta a levegőt, s a székben kiforduló testvére ölébe hajtotta a fejét.

\- Nem akarom, hogy a lánggal foglalkozz. Veszélyes. Meg fog égetni. – Vékony zajt hallott, ahogy Ed körmei megkarcolták a páncélját, mikor a szavai hallatán megrándultak a kezei. Alphonse abban a pillanatban utálta őt ezért. Utálta, és szerette. – Nem akarom, hogy vele foglalkozz.

Hallotta, milyen gyorsan kezdett el dübörögni Ed szíve. Mintha csak feltekerte volna valaki a mellkasában lévő kalapács sebességét.

\- Al… - És a hangja is: hirtelen egészen vékony lett.

\- Meg fog égetni, nii-san. – Észre sem vette, mikor kerültek a karjai Ed köré. Csak azt tudta, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra már a derekát szorította, mint aki fél attól, hogy következő másodpercben eltűnhet.

Fájt. Iszonyúan fájt. Jól ismerte azt a szomorú, távoli tekintetet, amivel Ed a gyertyalángot figyelte. Pontosan tudta, kire gondolt közben a bátyja, ahogy azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ő pontosan ugyanezzel a kifejezéssel az arcán őrzi a fiú álmait minden éjjel. És mindkettejüknek őrülten fájt.

\- Nem… nem érek hozzá – suttogta Ed. A kezei felcsúsztak Alphonse sisakja köré. – Tudom, hogy nem szabad. Megégetne. Fájna. – Reszketegen levegőt vett. A hang hallatán Al szorítása még erősebbé vált Ed dereka körül. – Csak… Csak nézem. Azzal… nem ártok senkinek.

 _De ha csak nézed, az nem elég,_ rebegte magában Alphonse. _Ha csak távolról figyeled, folyton a szemeid előtt fog lebegni a képe, s minduntalan arra csábít, hogy hozzáérj. Minél tovább nézed, annál jobban akarod majd. Ezt én tudom a legjobban, nii-san._

Utálta. Utálta, hogy szenvedni kell látnia azt a személyt, akit mindennél jobban szeret. Utálta magát, amiért nem tud támaszt nyújtani neki. És utálta azt, aki kitalálta, hogy ilyen borzalmas érzések is létezzenek a világon.

 _Miért nem tud énrám nézni? Ha hátrafordulna, látná, hogy az én tekintetem épp úgy vágyja az övét, ahogy az övé az ezredesét. Miért nem képes meglátni_ engem _is?! Folyton mellette vagyok, minden nap, minden héten, mégsem vesz észre. Lát engem, de nem lát_ belém _._

 _Ha a szemei felém fordulnának, vajon képes lenne belém látni, s észrevenni, mi rejlik mögöttem? Meglátná végre, milyen vagyok teljes valómban? Hogy milyen az az „én”, aki túl a páncélon, túl a testvéren, túl az_ emberen _epekedve várja, hogy végre viszonozzák a tekintetét?_

\- Ne nézd – mormolta Ed ölébe. – Az is fájni fog. Nem akarom, hogy fájjon neked. Nézz _engem_ helyette.

Mikor Ed nem válaszolt azonnal, lassan megemelte a fejét, s felpillantott: a gyertya fényében tisztán látszott, hogy bátyja arcát vörösre festette a zavar. Mikor a tekintetük találkozott, Ed lesütötte a szemét.

\- Azt megállhatom, hogy hozzáérjek, de azt nem, hogy nézzem.

\- Miért? – A hangja egészen kétségbeesett volt. Ed döbbenten pillantott rá újra. – Miért nem tudsz _engem_ nézni? Itt vagyok melletted, nem okozok fájdalmat! Én nem vagyok elég jó neked?

A aranyszín szemek egy pillanattal később ellágyultak, s a tekintete még sosem tűnt ennyire melegnek. A fiú arcát megfestő pír egész halvánnyá fakult.

\- Dehogynem, Al. Te vagy a családom. – Megsimította a hűvös sisakot, majd a páncélvállakat is. Alphonse bármelyik végtagját feladta volna, csak hogy érezhesse a meleg tenyeret... ám Ed következő szavai hallatán mintha megdermedt volna a teste. – De te az öcsém vagy. Egyszer… Egyszer társra is szükségem lesz.

Alphonse végtelenül üresnek érezte magát, hidegnek, erőtlennek, _legyőzöttnek_. Ed szeretheti őt mindennél jobban, túlláthat a páncélon, de a „testvéren” már nem fog. Tegyen akármit, mondjon akármit, Edward számára ő mindig a kisöccs marad.

Újra Ed ölébe fúrta a fejét, s tovább ölelte bátyja derekát.

\- Szeretlek, nii-san – suttogta alig hallhatóan.

Nem láthatta Ed arckifejezését, de a fiú egy pillanattal később átölelte a széles páncéltestet, s a hűvös fémre hajtotta a fejét.

\- Én is szeretlek, Al.

Alphonse biztos volt benne: amennyiben ugyanazt érzik, az igazi teste most fájdalmasan zokog valahol.


End file.
